Jake
by Zarozinia
Summary: Just my little idea about how the series should have ended... in New Moon.     Jacob reveals the newly fixed-up motor bikes to Bels, but makes a callous comment without thinking, with disastorous results...


*Note: I no longer read Twilight, I got sick of it pretty quickly no offense, however, this is basically how I would've ended the series... It starts in a New moon, when Jake shows Bella the fixed up bikes for the first time.

It's also the only finished piece of fanfic I have at the minute.*

"Jake, you're amazing."

He gave his lovely, sunshiny smile and the clouds began to break over my heart. Under the deep russet of his skin, I'm sure I could see him blushing.

"It's nothing, honestly." He was still giving that warming grin.

"You even repainted it! Jake, and don't you dare deny this, you really are the most brilliant guy round here!" But suddenly, at this his face fell.

"Yeah, now he's left."

That huge, healing chasm was torn apart.

My heart bled, and tears dripped off my chin.

"Jake…" My voice barely even reached a whisper, I couldn't even finish that sentence, I didn't know how.

"Bells!" He hadn't realised how fragile I was, how fragile I always will be now.

I couldn't face him, couldn't look into those eyes, couldn't let him know how much that he had hurt me…

"God Bella, I had know idea how… I didn't realise… God, Bella."

Painful, raking sobs ripped through me, heaving my chest, my eyes stinging from the hot salty tears…hot salty tears, so like hot, salty blood…blood that… he…

Edward…

I fell to my knees, no longer able to support this collapsing form, my arms clutching at my sides, slowly falling to pieces in front of Jacob on the garage floor.

I gasped and choked, and the rift got deeper and deeper, all the sanity stripped away from me by the memories, leaving only a core of burning pain.

Then I felt his feverishly hot arms slip under my numbing legs and tensed shoulders, and suddenly there was nothing below me, no support for my fallen being, no support but his body, the warm, living rock that held me close, pulling me back together because I didn't have the strength to on my own.

"Shh, shhh, don't worry Bells, don't worry, Bella, it's all right, shh, shhh, Bella…"

That cooing, husky voice in my ear, it couldn't stop that pain, that crippling pain but it tried, and eventually, I ran out of tears to cry, and almost ran out of breaths to take, but he pulled me back from the brink, so slowly, so gently, the pain was still there but the voice filled my mind and I stop noticing it, almost.

He cradled me until there was no longer the sobbing gasping breaths, and carefully lowered me, my feet touching the floor, grounding me.

After what seemed like a millennia, I stood by myself.

I ran to the door, and clutching onto the frame I retched, and all Jacobs comforting could not stop the foul liquid, that bile containing all my fear, my hatred and pain, but like the tears, eventually I had none left.

He wrapped his arms around me from behind, and I turned to face into his chest.

We had to move sometime, so he led me back to the house, though I could not see where we were going through the dark, and my blinding trauma.

Billy was in the living room, watching the game, and did not notice his giant of a son holding up a broken body, Bella the wilted flower, the sapling tree fallen after the storm.

Bella was sat in the chair, doubled over. I couldn't even tell if she was still breathing. Jesus, how could I have said that to her? Goddamn it, how could that idiot Edward have done that to her in the first place? To Bella, that ludicrously beautiful girl, that girl gave all her love to others, caring for them so much, and not at all for herself?

I switched the kettle on and sat with Bella. I know she doesn't love me like I love her, but I could not stop myself from pulling her onto my lap to comfort her, to stop the pain I had caused her, to banish those bad memories I had brought back. I felt her slip her hands round my waist, and though I know it was for comfort, for warmth, I still felt an exhilarating shiver run down my spine.

While the kettle boiled I stroked Bella's hair and muttered in her ear. When the kettle had finished, she heaved her leaden body off me, and made herself a coffee, and drank it lent against the side, brooding.

"Look Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up again…"

She just looked blankly at me, no emotion in her clouded eyes. And there was nothing I could do to stop my self. I pushed away the hand holding the mug, held her face with one hand, held her face against mine. And suddenly she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling herself up, kissing back, refusing to let go.

I don't know how long we held each other, stood there in the kitchen lent against the side, but when I let go of her she looked deep into my eyes.

"Jake…" I didn't know what to say. My life had been blown away, torn apart when …Edward… left, and Jacob had pieced me back together, but I still loved my immortal, yet somehow Jakes kiss was changing this. I still loved the 'man' who left me, but somehow now the edges of the whole he'd left behind did not burn anymore, and I knew I could never love Jake the way I had loved Edward, but didn't we both deserve to be happy? To make each other happy?

"Jacob, you know I could feel the way about you they way I still feel about …Edward…, and I will never be the same again, I will always be broken, fragile, but could you accept me like that? Could you still love damaged goods?"

No matter how well I knew Jake, no matter what I had just said, I did not expect his reaction. He gripped me in a bear hug, crushing me with his love. Again, he cupped my face with his burning hands but it was me who dived forward, and pressed my lips on his, his lips so warm, nothing like Edward but maybe more amazing, more mine than Edward had ever been.

Bella's face was so soft, so precious. We broke apart, breathing heavily and I saw her truly smile, the first in a long while. If Billy had not been in the next room, I don't think I could have stopped kissing her, I would have for eternity.

"Bella…"

"Jacob…"

Alice heard the long, drawn out breaths and the smiling, touching lips, and knew Bella would survive.

But Edward…


End file.
